


Success

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Celebrations, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: There was a time when Celes and Kefka shared the same dream of greatness...





	Success

In spite of having dedicated her attention primarily to another soldier, accompanied by a girl of about the same age that her but She had never seen before, Celes remembered well the shock that provoked in all the people around her the look of the blond soldier. At first there were only whispers, barely discernible in the vast rectangular room, turning into bold murmurs of astonishment or disbelief especially coming from elegant ladies dressed in their best dresses of pastel colors and festooned with bright gemstone jewelry of similar colors or some mature men, former soldiers, who were annoyed at such courage and total lack of respect for the rules. There was even a time when Gestahl himself had to demand silence raising his voice, firm and serious, from his throne. However, She didn´t associate him with that one individual known and more or less loved long ago until hearing his name in the middle of silence for the second time while the Emperor solemnly gave him a golden object in the center in the interior of a fine wooden box handpainted with the symbol of the nation with outstanding black paint and silver edges. Only when It was out of the red box and placed in his chest, the blond girl understood its meaning, It was more than a gift, It was show of Gestahl´s satisfaction toward Kefka. As he started telling he and his assigned troops conquested the many years desired Kingdom of Tzen and for The Empire that turned him into something close to a war hero. The whole room filled with applauses.

 _"One day you will be that soldier in front of Our Emperor."_ She couldn´t forget neither Cid´s words, given to her while he looked at her with one of his big and kind smiles with both hands on her small shoulders. She knew she will be as good as him, even better but what happened was like a beautiful illusion.

 _"I know."_ She responded with her face illuminated by the excitement. As a goal to be achieved was wonderful, seen from afar but once She was inside the process, living the good and the bad, the dream could become an unbearable reality.

After the most rigorous part of the whole celebration the crowd dispersed along the rectagular saloon forming various groups on the edges and the center turned into a dance floor. It also was the only part of the event where the servants could take part, attending the primary purpose of their presence, moving from group to group suggesting or offering a drink or a delicious dish too, placed in trays of gold. Celes enjoyed every option closing her deep blue eyes while chewed the piece with her mouth as closed as possible. It wasn´t worthy of a lady eating gasping or was being very careful of not to soil her dress of beautiful colors such as coral blue with buttons and a big ribbon turquoise mint Green in harmony with her earrings. All in order to not disappoint her patient partner, talking distractedly with someone interested in his work. Celes couldn´t now well all the people who wanted to congratulate or show their admiration toward Dr Cid that night. She just smiled and nodded when they looked at her, as fascinated as they seemed to be putting their eyes on Kefka and the blond girl at his side. Head cocked, he kept staring at her with a perfect smile.

 _"Congratulations, Captain Palazzo."_ She said with a shy smile as she realized she was the center of his attention. _"One day I will be a Magitek knigh too."_

 _"I have no doubt, my dear."_ He responded and his smile widened while he closed his eyes for a moment trying to imagine her future self adorned with the distinctive uniform of the elite, at his side although many voices in his head told him that wouldn´t happen.

Then he had to focus in lisen to Cid who felt like talking to him what forced both girl and soldier to stop their little chat. To attend the cientist was more important her gesture indicated.


End file.
